User blog:PlqX/Jenya
Well last night I started thinking about the story behind Saki's father. Who was this man? Why had he got involved with Saki's mother? And then why had he left? Which led to a little story about him being the Avantese equivalent of a hippie. After all, surely not EVERYONE in the country would be war-hungry? So I created a character whose moral creed was, quite literally, to make love not war. The idea of spreading the kingdom through childbirth still fitted in with the overarching Avantese moral objectives. Plus it added an interesting twist to the storyline - that Saki's human half comes from the "bad guys", and of course she doesn't know about this. But such a guy surely wouldn't settle with just one child would he? So I had him start out in Teyorlis - a country which was dangerously underdeveloped. (Please don't mention Davasia - there's a reason why I have nothing on that yet, and that is simply that it is currently irrelevant to the storyline. Don't worry, I have ideas of a role it can play later!) Which led to a question - why would he start out there? My answer was to make Teyorlis the most accessible country from Avanta, and the least hostile one towards it. Thus there would be a trade road and, with the map the way it is, it made sense to have this trading road be the same one that connected the westernmost part of Avanta to the rest. Which would make it a very major route indeed. The Grand Central Road is the result. Of course, the man would want to ensure that the result would be a success before moving on, so there had to be a child, and thus a half-sibling for Saki. This is where Jenya Marcona comes from. In order to make the system work she would need to know who her father was, so she did. This would then lead to her going off to find out who her father was (he would have to abandon them in order to go off and produce Saki - and his mission gave him a legitimate reason to do this). In doing this she would take companions - so I created Melnith and Ur'Ghryok - the latter giving rise to a whole new race (I knew I was lacking in them). The Risar, incidentally, are a real life legend that is also known as the jotnar, a creature from Norse mythology. This myth has rather contradictory traits - I have gone for giving them the good-guy style of trait, but with some in-story myths thrown in of the bad-guy style that also appears in legend. On the other side of things I needed to get rid of Saki's father - so I had him killed off by arrogantly trying to achieve success on his mission in Cretasnia, and of course failing :p Lol another crazily long blog, but I'm rather proud of this bit of storyline. Category:Blog posts